People Can Change
by honeyandmustard
Summary: OK, so this was just an idea I had an to be honest, I don't think it's very good. I don't wanna say to much or it will give it away, but it is about Draco and a really big change! There is Hermione/Draco


People can change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or actors in it!**

**Author Note: OK! This story is actually a dream I had and yes, I only got as far as what has been written so, I'm not sure if I want to continue this story. If anyone would like me to continue it then please, let me know and maybe message me with some ideas?**

Harry Potter had been, once again, summoned to Professor Severus Snape's office for some crime which he probably didn't commit. Ron had suggested he didn't go as he actually hadn't done anything wrong but Harry knew better and made a slow walk down to the dungeon's. He knocked once, heard the cold voice of Snape telling him to enter and pushed the door open with ease. When he entered he noticed two things that had been different from every other visit. The first was the fact that a cauldron was set up on the desk with the ingredients for a potion next to it. The second was that Draco Malfoy, the one person Harry hated the most, was sat in a chair in the corner, staring absently at the floor. He shook his head and sighed, "What did I do this time?" he asked, his persistent bad mood around Snape not helping his case. The greasy haired potion master laughed and sat him down on a chair, "Nothing, your going to watch me make a potion and tell me what you think it is, you need the help". The confusion spread across the brown haired boys face rapidly and he raised an eyebrow. He sat back and watched as Snape moved around adding ingredients into the warm black cauldron, his cape swishing behind him. After the first few ingredients went in, Harry's eyes widened as he worked out what he was making, "Living Death" he breathed, "What are you going to do with that?". Panic was setting in now. Was Snape really going to kill him? The greasy haired potions master laughed and continued in silence. When all the ingredients were added, Snape clicked his fingers and Draco came over, grabbing Harry and holding his arm's behind his back. He thrashed out, but he was no match for Malfoy and he watched as Snape advanced towards him, a pipette of the poison in his hand, "Don't worry Potter" he said calmly, "It's not that strong, you will have a good few hours to get to Madam Pomfrey for a cure. Teaches you to steal my books" and he grabbed Harry's jaw, forcing it open and dropping three drops into the scared boy's mouth, making sure he drank it. He then grabbed Harry by the collar and threw him out of the office.

Panic had set in as soon as Harry was outside on his own. He had to get to Madam Pomfrey and quickly. He hurried along the corridor, his throat swelling up and his limbs aching. A corridor that would have normally taken only a few seconds to walk took a whole minute and then he came to climbing the stairs, which took him 5 minutes and by the time he was at the top, he was on his hands and knees. He found the wall and lifted himself up, sweat running down his face. He walked on and within 5 minutes he had bumped into someone. He looked up and saw the ginger hair of his best friend. Ron grabbed him and placed his arm around his shoulder, ready to carry him to the hospital, "What's happened mate?". Harry tried to speak but clutched his throat when he realised he couldn't. Ron dragged him into the hospital ward and Harry saw some parchment and a quill. Grabbing it he wrote down one word, _poisoned _and then allowed the darkness to consume him.

Madam Pomfrey came running out of the office to find Ron placing an unconscious form onto one of the freshly made beds. When she looked, she realised that it was in fact Mr Potter her most frequent resident. Ron crossed to her and handed her the parchment to which she panicked. Someone had tried to poison Harry Potter. She asked if he knew what one it was and he replied that he didn't. She nodded and then turned as the door's flew open, watching as Hermione ran in, "I got worried when you didn't come back with Harry and I know how much Harry likes this place" she laughed and then looked behind Ron, her worst fear realised. She also asked what happened and Ron told her he was poisoned. About 5 minutes later, the door flew open again and Draco Malfoy walked in. Ron cracked his knuckles, ready for a confrontation, just knowing he must have had something to with it. Hermione placed a hand on his arm and gave him a sideways look. He took a deep breath and looked at Harry, "It was Living Death" he said sympathy etched on his face. "Get Professor McGonagall and Lupin here and I'll tell you who done it" he added, taking a seat as far away as possible. Within minutes, both the teachers were there and Draco stood up clearing his throat, "Professor Severus Snape just administrated the Living Death poison to Harry Potter. It wasn't a strong mix but Harry does only have a few hours left. Please Madam Pomfrey, you have to help, I care about him" Draco finished and he ran out of the room, Hermione following him.

"Draco" the bushy haired girl called after the blonde teenage boy. Hermione had just watched as Draco had told Professor's McGonagall and Lupin that Snape had in fact tried to poison Harry. Draco came to a slow halt and took a deep breath, "What do you want Granger huh?" he said, annoyance apparent in his tone, "Haven't I just done enough for you?". Hermione walked slowly towards him, "You didn't tell them the truth because you care for Harry did you? You told them truth because Harry wasn't Snape's to kill right?". Draco was amazed at how calm Hermione seemed to be. Talking about The Dark Lord was meant to be scary, wasn't meant to be easy… But this girl, she wasn't having any troubles. Draco sighed, "I never said that Granger…" he took a pause and swallowed, but that is what he had meant, "I never said that". Hermione pushed some hair back behind her head and stared into Draco's grey and cold eyes, "You might not have said it, but it wasn't to hard to guess" she said, defiance in her voice. She didn't want Draco to think she was messing around. He shook his head and stared right back, the look of deep severity etched upon his face, "This has nothing to do with you". The young girl shook her head and kept her face stern, her nostrils flaring out of anger, "Then lets go back together, sleeves rolled, showing them we all have nothing to hide". Draco recoiled at the sentence, not sure if she was being hypothetical and stepped away from Hermione. He was taken aback. If she was being practical, she really knew about his dark mark and at this rate, she was going to tell the deputy headmistress.

Draco knew he couldn't keep up his strong male bravado much longer and today he had managed to crumble. He stood in front of the muggle who he so hated and allowed himself to cry. Hermione didn't know what to do and just waited for the blonde teen to speak. After a short silent wait, filled only with the sobs that belonged to Draco Malfoy, he finally spoke, "You don't how hard it is for me, Hermione. I'm the youngest death eater. There is so much pressure being applied to me. The Dark Lord expects me to just give in to his demands. Last year… Last year, he wanted me to kill Dumbledore". Draco had paused… Hermione probably already knew this. Harry had probably already told her. Harry knew Draco was meant to kill Dumbledore and Draco was ashamed he couldn't pull through and do it… and now Dumbledore was alive and he had look into his eyes and see the betrayal every time. He pushed himself back against a wall and lifted his sleeve, revealing the dark mark to Hermione. The girl strode over and a small gasp escaped her lips as she bent down and stroked the mark. It looked liked a tattoo, but it was more then that. Draco took another breath and continued, "I didn't kill Dumbledore and he didn't forgive. My family, my parents, my friends, all of them are being punished. Even my enemies are being punished. He's angry now and he wants revenge. That's why I told them about the poison because…because… with Harry around, we've got more chance of winning the battle" and he stopped. Hermione was shocked by everything she had heard. Draco didn't want this life. He wanted something different, to be normal. She sighed and placed an arm around the broken boy, "All year, I've watched as you've changed and as much as you don't want to hear this, I've cared. Just tell me now Draco, this isn't the life you wanted, is it?". Draco couldn't believe he was having this conversation with someone like Hermione… with a mud blood. He sighed and allowed himself to lean into Hermione, "I just want to go back. Back to when all had to worry about was my dad getting caught. Back to when the hardest decision I had to make was what colour crayon to use…", Hermione giggled a bit at that statement but allowed him to go on, "I mean, it was easier then. He couldn't recruit me and I was safe. I would have chosen a different path, if they would let me go back". Hermione was starting to feel sorry for the guy she had spent so many years hating. She wanted him to feel better, "Everything could be made right Draco. You haven't committed any crimes yet. We could get you away from the family and find you a new life. Please Draco, come clean and we can work it out". The two pairs of eyes found each other and the grey pair showed every sign of hurt. Hermione pulled him closer and in both minds, it didn't feel weird. Draco knew that Hermione was waiting for an answer so he took several deep draining breathes and nodded into her chest, "I want to come clean, but only if you promise I'll be kept safe". Hermione could now feel the tears soaking into her t-shirt and she understood. She pushed him upright and stood, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. They were face to face and before either of them knew what they were doing, their lips were pressed together in a strong yet tender embrace.


End file.
